Mio & Geo's Melodic Birthday
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In honor of Mio Akiyama's birthday, Mizuki Takase of The Gang offers to create a musical love story, with songs and romance. Will Mio get her Happy Birthday, or will it end in sadness? Rated T for language, mild violence, and dialogue.


On the stage, a girl in black hair, done in twin tails, was on the stage, as she said to the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a very special birthday fic, featuring Mio Akiyama. Today marks her 26th birthday, and we decided to do something special. This will star Mio-Senpai, and including her love, Geo Stelar. But before we begin the story, we'd like to tell you how the story came to light. As you know, none of us from _K-On_ or _Megaman_ were responsible for the birthday performance."

She explained, as she was sitting on a stool, "See, it all started, last week, five days after New Year's Day, and Geo Stelar was busying preparing a gift for Mio. And sure enough, a woman was nice enough to assist in Mio's birthday, since she's a musician, herself…"

* * *

Geo, a man in spiky hair, wearing a blue suit, was strumming on his bass, practicing. As he was playing, a man in a suit called to him, "Excuse me, Mr. Stelar, you have a visitor."

Geo asked, "Who is it? Is it Ritsu? I figured that she, Tory, & I would discuss her birthday plans."

The man said, "Uh, no… A very sexy woman is here to see you… Though, I wouldn't call her eye candy, if she isn't that stingy."

"Stingy? How so?"

The woman barked, "I HEARD THAT!"

Geo groaned, as he figured out the voice, "OH, no… Her? I already discussed her that _Peach Woman_ wouldn't be a Robot Master, not after they announced _Mega Man 11_ for the series… until she figured out that cosplay gynoids make bad Mavericks. I finally got through to her that her robots are not Wily's."

He blushed, "Oh! Unless you're lying, and you got me Roll from the _original_ Mega Man."

He called, "Send her in."

A woman in long red hair, done in a long right side-ponytail, walked in. She was wearing a purple and black-striped long-sleeved shirt, dark purple skirt, long white kneesocks, a white jacket, and red sneakers. She also has huge breasts. She shook hands with him, and said, "Geo Stelar, how do you do?"

It was Mizuki Takase, The Gang's current member and keyboardist. Geo said, "Ah, nice to meet you. I see that you heard about Mio."

"Yes. I do." She said, "And, AHEM! Well, I wanted to make something _special_ for Mio Akiyama, seeing that she's a legend in this business… and we lost a lot of great legends."

Geo replied, "Oh, yeah. But we're happy to have you. Would you be seated?"

Mizuki said, "Sure. Do you make tea?"

Geo said, "I think I have time to make some."

He went to the kitchen, as she took off her shoes and relaxed, placing them on the floor. Geo spotted the shoes and asked, "Uh… Miss Takase, why aren't you taking them off in the front door?"

Mizuki replied, as she paused, "Well… Back in America, it was a force of habit… Plus, they were my only good pair."

She relaxed, as Geo sighed, "Nice girl…"

 **XXXXX**

As they were having tea, Geo said, "Now, Mizuki, I believe you came here for a reason, being that it's Mio's birthday. What do you have in mind?"

Mizuki said, "Well, I happen to be working in New York, in a huge variety program on CBS. It's a one-hour comedy show called " _The Are You Survive Program_ ", and it's mainly a soft-hearted show, with a large cast and crew. And I figured that we have Miss Akiyama celebrate here in the studio, doing a special musical number together, as a gift from all of us on her birthday. And also, I figured… instead of taking my audience to dinner, at the bistro, but just for a change, I wanted them to enjoy a MegaStar concert, together. I have it in care of Scarlet Riley, my manager, since CBS pays for our expenses, for the show, not everything else. I mean, if it's alright with you…"

Geo said, "Oh, I think it's a wonderful idea. I mean, she is my fiancé, and you're a married woman. Plus, it's better than _your_ band, The Gang. I mean, we do rock and roll, and so do you… except your more of a combination of _The Beatles, The Monkees,_ and _The Aquabats_. Why? How many people will come to our show, from your audience?"

Mizuki replied, shamefully, "110. It's not so much, since it's a closed set."

He smiled, "Oh, I don't suppose that's a problem. We do offer front row tickets to everyone, including VIP discounts."

"Neat." She took a sip, but stopped, "A discount?"

"Well, yes. You see-."

She shouted, "I _KNOW_ WHAT IT MEANS!"

She calmed down and said, "Look, Geo… with a big band like The Gang, I'm with practically a lot, with music, science, love… and sex… but on the _Are You Survive_ program, it more or less gives me… practically nothing. But one hundred and ten people, even with a discount. And since you are leader of _MegaStar_ -."

He corrected her, "No, I'm more of a bass player. If you want leadership, talk to Lan Hikari. I bet Steven Cooke wouldn't wear a LOVE button."

She huffed, "He'll _never_ hear the end of it."

He asked, "So, what do you mean? _MegaStar_ is one big happy family. _The Gang_ is more of a league of extraordinary men and women; with the difference between us and you guys is that we give a message of love and peace, and a global movement… and you give a message of tolerance and happiness, since you're one of the _international members_ … out of 12."

"12?"

"The Gang _was_ born in England."

"Yes, but… We have more Americans than everyone else. Asahi and I are Japanese, Oscar is Australian, Mr. Nevins and Michelle are British, Julie is Canadian, and Cassandra is from Spain. Even I wouldn't try to call her a Mexican… that's rude."

"Call her a _Spaniard_."

"Maybe…"

She then said, "But I'm like the most popular Japanese girl in The Gang, and the men say to me, in Japanese " _Kanojo wa hotto de sekushīna sakuhindesu!_ ", while the girls call me " _Chūnen josei wa totemo yasuidesu!_ ". From what I read, it means I'm very beautiful to the other girls. But I never understand it, since I was in America, for so long."

Geo said, "You're sure? Because " _Chūnen josei wa totemo yasuidesu!_ " actually means " _Middle-aged women are very cheap!_ "."

Mizuki thought, as she was upset, and then replied, "Well, the fan girl that said that sounded so nice and sincere."

She have more tea, as he said, "Well, I am happy that you're doing this for a favor to Mio, since it's her birthday, but I don't know if we'll accept from _her_ currency for 110 people. I know you're happy to help, but I'm not so sure…"

She explained, "Well, it's easy that you, Sonia, and Lan are mainstays in the band, I thought maybe… well…"

She blushed, as Geo said, "You're not into perverts, are you?"

"Not really. I have a thing against otakus. Anyways, as I was saying… I wanted to take 110 people to your next concert. And if anything, you let me know."

"Well, how about if I join your show, and play it? But I think I understand what _you_ wanted."

"I mean, yes. You and Mio can be the stars of this special story, with a lovely couple, a full-fledged cast, and everything! And we can do it in our studios in Alley Drive, down in New York, to film it, since we have a recording studio, a huge play, and a catering section… Well, not really, it's more of a deluxe kitchen ( _with Farra and I being banned from cooking_ )."

"You're banned from cooking food?"

"Well, I have made _Mystery Stews_ , plopping anything I put in… but if you want _culinary disasters_ , start with Farra."

She said, "Now, Geo, it's silly to beat around the bush, but-."

He halted her and said, "Wait! I get the idea… You want 110 free tickets to our next concert in New York?"

"Well…" she nervously said, "What makes you say that?"

He said, "If you promise me to put me and Mio in this musical you're doing, then I will."

He then held up a stack of tickets, and then said, "Well, here. 110 tickets to our concert. Here you are, it's yours."

Mizuki smiled, "Thank you so much. CBS will not disappoint you, since MegaStar gets to see its bass player perform as an actor."

She added, "And just because you're so nice to me, I'll tell you what: you and your friends are known for cutesy stuff, and my band has good writers. On Mio's birthday, we're going to have a musical rewritten into a more cutesy and fun story, with more of an _After School Tea Time_ approach."

He replied, "Well, I don't see why not, but I can share everything to you about Mio's likes and dislikes. But your friends writing it, it doesn't seem bad. But how can you do that, in a MegaStar Tea Time approach?"

She said, "Oh, don't worry. It'll all work out. You'll see. We're not slackers."

He asked, "But at a short time? That's a problem!"

Mizuki grinned, "Look, Geo, it _is_ a problem, but _not_ when you're as creative as I am. But don't worry, it'll be great, and thanks so much for the tickets."

They shook hands, as Geo said, "Thank you so much. Come back anytime."

Mizuki left, but stopped and returned to Geo. She then quietly asked, "Uh… I forget… uh, my husband, Peter, he's in the band, too, but he's an excellent bass player, like Mio; but he's never met a bass player like you. So, I was just thin-."

 **THUMPH!  
** He shoved an extra ticket into her mouth and said, "There. For him, anything. Now, please leave, before I change my mind."

She walked away and said, "Thank you very much, Geo… See you Monday the 15th."

She left Geo's home, and then he asked, to himself, "I don't get it… a _Tea Time_ approach in musicals? I'd like to see how it goes, for a special in a short amount of time."

* * *

Azusa explained, "Well, after a long talk, the next couple of days, Mio & Geo has studied the script and accepted it, and that is including the many revisions included in the story, to keep Mizuki's promise to Geo. Mio refused to accept any of the scary stuff, including such stuff that was gross that we cannot dare to mention it…"

She snuck in a whisper, "Mostly slimy bugs and barnacles."

She then stated, "And so, after much review, Mio Akiyama & Geo Stelar get to appear in a beautiful musical story, written and created by The Gang, led by Mizuki Takase. And it will be in the style of _MegaStar Tea Time_. This musical is called… **_Mio & Geo's Melodic Birthday Party_**."

She added, "Oh, and special thanks to _IcebatofValikinRRBZ8_ for the pairing of Geo & Mio."

A female voice roared, offstage, "HEY! Cease breaking the 4th wall! That's _our_ job!"

Azusa sighed, and said, "I'm not in this fic, am I?" and walked off the stage.

* * *

 ** _Mio & Geo's Melodic Birthday_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The Gang personally wrote and directed this musical. I'll let you know what goes on, and who did it to make Mio happy._

* * *

Mio, in her blue dress, was walking into the living room, as she was cleaning the room. She looked at the calendar and said, "It's almost my birthday, coming up. Geo & I are going to celebrate it, by going to a concert, downtown."

She then held up the newspaper and said, "Good. We leave at 6, and the concert starts at 7."

She turned to the television and saw the news, " _This just in: We wish Mio Akiyama a 26_ _th_ _birthday_."

Mio giggled, as she was happily cleaning the room. Geo appeared with a bouquet of flowers and said, "Evening, Mio~!"

He was wearing a tuxedo, and said, giving the flowers, "Happy birthday~!"

Mio giggled, "Aw, how sweet~! I love it!"

She smelled the flowers and said, "They're gorgeous."

"I know. And it's 26 flowers, one for each year you were born."

Mio smiled, "Thank you…"

She put the flowers in a vase and said, "Anyways, I have the birthday planned out, Geo. We have to go to that concert, downtown in Tokyo, at 7, and then a fancy dinner at this restaurant that is close to my house."

Geo asked, "Huh? What of the concert?"

Mio said, "You got me the tickets, right?"

He said, "Ohhhhhh… That, I did… but… by the time I went to the Ticketmaster, they sold out! This was the biggest concert ever, and I had it all prepared!"

"What happened? You mean-?"

"Some stupid idiot bought out 110 tickets… AND IT WAS THE ONLY AMOUNT LEFT! I was appalled, among the others in line!"

Mio was crushed, as she sobbed, "No… It's not fair… I wanted to see that concert!"

Geo said, "It's true… but we can-. I mean, well…"

She sobbed, as she was sad, "It's so not fair!"

He hugged her, and added, "Aw, there, there. Don't worry, we have dinner reservations, later at 8. I figured we end the date at 10, and have a birthday celebration."

She sniffled, "I guess you're right… But still, I wore my best blue gown for this dedication… I'll have to take it off, until we leave for dinner."

He went to the closet to put his tuxedo blazer away, as Mio stripped down to her white bra, black shorts, and white socks. She then said, as she was nervous, "I'm not showing my panties."

 ** _NOTE:_** _Under Mizuki's revisions, NO panty shots, especially since Mio has cute panties._

She turned to Geo and said, "Listen, it's not your fault that the concert was sold out. We just had a bad run. I'm just glad I wasn't born on Friday the 13th."

"But today's the 15th."

"I know what it means!" Mio complained, "But still, to have such a beautiful day like this, on my day of birth, my special day, I feel like I want to sing out loud."

 ** _NOTE:_** _Rook Hadigan the 3_ _rd_ _and Peter Giese wrote the number for Mio, among others._

A spotlight was shone, as she sang from her heart.

 _(Mio): Today is my birthday…  
I love to have my birthday…  
I'm older in every way,  
on this special time of day…_

 _(Geo):_ This passes as a song?

 _(Mio): Today I am older…  
I can't wait to be golder…  
Like the sun that shines so bright  
from morning noon and night~!_

 _Beautiful night, moon above,  
the beauty of the land is what I love.  
May my wishes be forever granted  
for my every wish to be enchanted…_

Geo huffed, " _WHAT_ moon?!", as Mio continued.

 _Today is my birthday,  
and every year that I may…  
I'm older in every way  
but I think I'll run away!_

She dashed off, as Geo grabbed her arm. Mio blushed in embarrassment, clutching her chest, "Me, singing in my bra… Scary…"

"Oh, grow up! You've been through hell, before, especially from Ritsu." He said, "Not, calm down, and get dressed. You look beautiful in your cleavage."

Mio gasped in horror, and slapped him. She shouted, "Pervert!"

 ** _NOTE:_** _Farra Stevens put that line in._

Mio huffed, as she was flushed beet red, "I'm going to change."

Geo sighed, as he sat on the couch, "I don't understand it. Every time I have made a good thing for Mio, it ends up bad for her, and not for me."

He sung:  
 _(Geo): I love my Mio, the love of my life.  
But I want to make her my charming wife.  
We are engaged to be  
as easy as can be… free…_

Geo huffed, "Dang it."

A knock on the door was made, as he said, "Oh, who could that be?"

He opened the door and saw a girl in pink hair and a huge chest, wearing a revealing deliveryman uniform. She saluted, " _Special Delivery for Mio Akiyama-chan. This is for you~!_ "

She asked, "Hau? You're not Mio-Chan."

 ** _NOTE:_** _"Moé! Ninja Girls!" Myu Momochi is a guest role. Asahi Sakurai invited her to join in, but Myu-Myu only agreed to one role. Heather Dunn did not object, being she's all-pink._

Geo said, "I'm her fiancé, Geo Stelar."

The delivery girl gasped, "OH! I'm sorry… uh, here… This is for your lovely waifu… uh, I mean, wife! NO-no-no-no!"

He asked, "Are you okay? You're nervous."

The delivery girl said, "Oh, no… It's just… I just started, this week, to pay for my Valentine's Day gift that I am getting for my senpai."

Geo slapped his forehead and cried, "AAAGH! That's next month? I forgot!"

Mio asked, as she was in herblack long-sleeved shirt, "Geo? What was that? I heard you panicking."

She barked, "Don't tell me that you canceled our reservations!"

"NO!" Geo yelled, "I didn't!"

The delivery girl asked, "You Mio?"

Mio said, "Oh, yes, I am. You're kinda cute."

The delivery blushed, "Hau? AHEM! Package, from Miss Tainaka."

Mio said, "OH~! Ritsu sent me a gift? Lemme see…"

She read the card, " _To my best friend, Mio, happy birthday. Ritsu._ "

Geo signed the clipboard and said, "There. It's nice that you get to do something so generous."

The delivery girl held her hand out and said, "Tip?"

Mio asked, "What?"

 ** _NOTE:_** _Myu-Myu asking for a tip? That's Mizuki's idea._

Mio nodded, "I get it. Hang on."

She gave her a 1,000 Yen Bill ( _$9.01 US_ ) and said, "Here. Enough to satisfy your boyfriend."

The delivery girl blushed, and panicked, "Uh, no, I mean…"

She cleared her throat, and walked away. She looked at the 1,000 Yen bill and said, "A thousand Yen… _¡Las mujeres de mediana edad son muy baratas!_ "

 ** _NOTE:_** _Cassandra Martinez couldn't help herself, adding that insult in Spanish._

Mizuki complained, offscreen, " _Everywhere_ I go, it's the same thing."

Geo shushed stage left, "SHUSH!"

He turned to Mio, as she opened her gift. She said, "Nice girl. I wonder what Ritsu got me."

She pulled out a gold bracelet and said, "Ah, how sweet… A friendship bracelet. And it's golden, too."

She put it on, and then said, "It's beautiful. I mean, who knew that Ritsu has a good taste in bracelets?"

He replied, "Maybe she spray-painted it."

She said, "Oh, nonsense! She must've saved up, or had Mugi pitch in."

She admired it, as Geo said, "Well, we have time, before we leave for dinner. I'm gonna go relax, until then."

"Right." Mio said, "Well, I better put my bracelet away, and then shower up."

She went to her room, as Geo relaxed on the couch, "Sheesh… I don't know, everywhere I go, Mio is happy! But what about me? Don't _I_ get anything? If I blow this, I'll be cock-blocked, all year long. First, the concert, and then, the dinner… Dinner and a movie sounds right. Gee, I… I wonder what they have on Netflix."

As he sat up, a knock on the door was made, and said, "Must be the same busty delivery girl, again. And I swear, no more tittering of stammers."

He opened the door and said, "Hello?"

A huge cake was shown, as a girl in brown hair brought it in. She called, "Happy birthday, Mio-Chan~!"

Geo asked, "Yui?"

 ** _NOTE:_** _Oscar Gooden worked out the guest list, including adding Geo & Mio's friends into the sketch they are doing. He even said that, after the show, they'll have a party here in New York. Of course, Scarlet Riley is NOT paying for it (for once)._

Yui said, "Hi, Geo~! Is Mio here?"

"No, she's in the shower. But place the cake in the kitchen."

"Alright."

"Say!" He looked at the cake, "That looks beautiful. Where did you buy it?"

"We made it!" Yui said, "Me and Ui-chan. It's a beautiful chocolate cake."

Geo said, "My, that looks beautiful… And it even has the frosting, with Mio's name on icing…"

Yui said, "Ricchan's idea for the blue and white."

Geo hissed, "Lemme guess… Her panties?"

Yui giggled, "Uh, what do you mean?"

Geo placed the cake in the kitchen and said, "Well, let's put it in the kitchen, and Mio will blow the candles out, once she arrives."

Yui asked, "Is everyone else coming?"

Geo stated, "Oh, we cannot invite everyone else. See, we have dinner reservations for tonight, and-."

The phone rang and said, "Oh, hold on."

He answered the phone and said, "Hello? Oh, yes, this is Geo Stelar. Huh? Yeah, we have dinner reservations at 8. Yes? Yes… Oh… But we still get to go? Yes? Oh, okay. Thank you. Goodbye."

He hung up, and said, "That was the restaurant. It turns out Mio made a mistake with dinner reservations. We were supposed to have it on the _16_ _th_."

"But Mio-Chan's on the 15th."

He panicked, "Oh, man… What am I going to do? If Mio finds out, it'll torture her to ribbons!"

Yui said, "That's okay. I have happened to find some time to bring everyone here to join the party. I can invite all our friends over, and we can have a snack~!"

He calmed down and said, "Well, I guess you're right… I mean, we're lucky that the reservations were not cancelled."

She thought, "I thought it did."

Geo prepared the cake, but then paused and barked, "Oh, for heaven's sake! Yui, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Yui asked, "Me? Why are you being mean to me, Geo?"

Geo pointed at the cake and complained, "Couldn't you just wait and have everyone eat the cake? LOOK! There's a bite mark on it! Now _who_ , in their right mind, would do something like this?"

Yui rubbed her lips and blushed, "I couldn't wait…"

Yui turned to the wall and was pouting. Yui sang out, " _I was hungry… So hungry…_ "

Geo sighed, "Oh, don't be sad. It's an honest mistake. We'll just say that the baker snuck a bite in…"

Yui bawled, as she blubbered, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Geo groaned, "Oh, right… You and Ui made it. And I cannot blame your sister, either."

She sniffled, as he said, "Aw, there, there, don't cry. I'll explain it to Mio, once the party is underway. Yui, see if you can invite the others to come, in ten to twenty minutes, and I can treat Mio to something, to make up for the dinner plans."

Yui smiled, "Okay. And thank you for the cake."

 **BONK!  
** He bonked her head and roared, "BUT YOU ATE A BITE, MORON!"

She blubbered, "I'm sorry… Mio-Chan, more than me…"

She left, as she called, by the front door, "I'll return with guests!"

He called, "Take your time!"

As Yui left, he was worried, as he said, "Oh, now I have to plan the party… without breaking Mio's heart. I wonder what would happen, if Mio finds out…"

 ** _NOTE:_** _Mio & Geo's idea for a flashback scene._

Mio appeared, in a dark scene, as spotlights shone over them. Mio gasped, as she cried, "NO! First, the concert, and now, the dinner?"

Geo pleaded, on his knees, "Mio! I'm sorry… It just happened!"

Mio barked, as she turned away, "WHY DOES MY BIRTHDAY SUCK? I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!"

Geo said, "It's alright, Mio! We can have our birthday party here, with cake and everything! Even your friends will come!"

Mio roared, as she was furious, "YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED MY BIRTHDAY, BY DOING SOMETHING OS SIMPLE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU JERK!"

She stormed off, and sobbed, "I HATE YOU, GEO STELAR! WE ARE THROUGH!"

 **SLAM!  
** He cried, as he was sad, "MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He was on all-fours, and was sad. The flashback ended, and then he stood up, "Yeah, I can't imagine… That's _exactly_ what Mio would say. She's under a string of bad luck, and I don't want to mention everything. And she even told me that she wore a Santa Suit on a dare, since it's embarrassing and scantily clad. I bet it has Sawako Yamanaka written all over it. Or, dare say it, _Yamabuki Suou_ … or _Kyosuke Irie_ … Cosplay freaks…"

Mio suddenly appeared, as she blushed, "Oh, Geo…"

She was in a white shirt and black shorts, and then said, "I'm not showing you my panties."

Geo said, "Don't remind me. You heard what I said?"

Mio said, as she was stern, "Everything…"

She complained, "NO MAN CAN MARRY ME, BECAUSE OF THAT SANTA SUIT! Miss Yamanaka scarred me, just like that! I mean, Ritsu, maybe, but Yamanaka?"

Geo asked, "Oh, you thought I was-?"

Mio said, "Oh, yes. Yui was here, and you and her chatted. I don't mind a party here. And we have time, before the dinner."

Geo gulped, as he said, "Uh, yeah… Glad to hear that."

Mio kissed his cheek and said, "Alright, lemme go freshen up."

Geo asked, as she was leaving, "Freshening up? Next thing you'll tell me that you're washing your hair!"

Mio said in anger, "That's because I sweat easily, being nervous about my birthday celebration! And if my friends were here, it's bliss, but it'll be hard to control my shyness!"

She added, "Plus, you should shower up, too, you know. You come home, with that tuxedo…"

He replied, "That was a problem before."

Mio said, "Whatever."

She went to her room and said, "Lemme apply my makeup, and we'll have our party. And _then_ , we'll have our dinner trip."

Geo giggled, "Okay, babe. I'll see if the guests arrive, shortly~!"

"Okay, Geo~!"

She left to her room, as Geo sighed, "I am a bad liar."

Minutes later, Mio appeared, wearing black lingerie, and then said, "Okay, I'm ready…"

 ** _NOTE:_** _Steven Cooke's idea for something lusty and romantic. He's not telling why. But he did told Mio to grow some, down there, and stop acting shy._

Geo gasped, "Eh? You're kidding me? That was-?"

He thought, "Did you plan this, Mio?"

She nodded, "That's right! How do you like my black ensemble?"

He blushed, and said, "Uh, save that for when we are in bed… I mean, uh…"

He thought, "I'm going to kill her…"

Mio asked, "Uh, what's wrong? You don't like this spicy attire?"

Mio explained, in a song:  
 _(Mio): Black is the best at lust!  
It makes me daring and just!  
Black makes me mature,  
And you can be sure  
Black makes me at bust!_

 _(Geo):_ At bust?

 _(Mio):_ I tried saying "at best", but it doesn't rhyme.

 _(Geo):_ Now she tells me.

 _(Mio): Black is better than white!  
It makes me all the right!  
No need for colorful tones  
as it has shone  
that this makes me dark, not bright!_

 _(Geo): Mio, that's cold!  
(Mio): But I want to spice up our love life!  
(Geo): Why are you so bold?  
(Mio): Do you want me as your wife?  
(Geo): This isn't what I'm told-!  
(Mio): Do not cut this tension with a knife!  
Kiss me, Geo Stelar!_

Geo blushed, as she said, "Well?"

Geo said, in arousal, "Uh, save it for bedtime."

Mio smiled, "Fine."

She shoved Geo down and sang out:  
 _(Mio): You cannot go back to black!  
And I mean this ebony slack!  
Don't ask me why  
because I might cry!  
And don't you think  
your heart will all sink?  
It haunts you so vex,  
because I want sex!_

"WHAT?" Geo shrieked, as Mio returned to the living room.

Mio was appalled, as she saw a scantily clad Mio in Geo's sight. She roared, "AH-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Geo gulped, "MIO?! But then who is-?"

Mio barked, "I knew it, you scumbag! The minute my back is turned, you start dating another floozy and-! Why does she look like me?"

The second Mio smirked, "I know, honey, but isn't it great? Geo wants sex, more than your cutesy style…"

"Take that wig off, Miss Yamanaka!" Mio scolded.

She removed her wig, showing long brown hair and glasses, "How did you know it was me?"

Mio barked, "You're busty as me, but you show panties!"

Sawako boomed, "Oh, come on! I was just teasing him. He loves my slender body. He's your fiancé, and I figured I be a part of Lan's planed bachelor party for Geo."

Geo asked, "WHAT?"

Mio cried, "HE SAID WHAT?"

Sawako laughed, "I know it wasn't much, Mio, but I was thinking of doing it for practice."

Geo was complaining, "Oh, on a pig's eye, you will! I'm calling Lan to fire you!"

Sawako cried, "YOU WOULDN'T! NOT EVERY MINUTE THAT I PRACTICED ON FOR!"

She begged to him, as he said, "No way! I expected Ritsu to play a prank like this, but… but _this_? You, Mio's former homeroom teacher?!"

Mio stopped the fighting, as he said, "Mio, it's alright. You don't need to be embarrassed by this…"

Yui opened the door, and called out, "Sorry, guys, I forgot to bring in the can-."

She gasped, as she blushed, "SAWA-CHAN?!"

Sawako blushed, "Uh… I can explain…"

Geo said, "Yui, it's not what you think…"

Mio explained, "She was hired by Lan to have her be a stripper for a _Bachelor Party_!"

She glared at Geo, "Isn't that right, Geo?"

Geo sobbed, "Oh, I can't stand it… I have to come clean…"

Sawako barked, "About me?"

Geo shouted, "EVERYTHING!"

He begged to her, "I can't live this lie! The only reason I want to give you a birthday party at home was because of the dinner reservations!"

Mio said, "What about it? You can tell me."

Geo sniffled, "They rescheduled for… _tomorrow…_ "

He dropped to his knees and begged, "Please don't leave me, Mio… I love you! Don't dump me!"

Mio sobbed, "No… My birthday is ruined… And all because of you… You… you lied to me?"

Geo said, "I was trying to tell you, but… Oh, I knew this would happen…"

Sawako smiled, "Oh, Mio…" as he caressed Geo's body, "If you can't have him, may I have him as my husband?"

A voice roared out, "NOT SO FAST, MISS YAMANAKA!"

Another girl in black hair, wearing her blue dress, appeared, and called out, "I knew you wouldn't handle it, Geo!"

Geo gasped in horror, "HUH? MIO?!"

Mio smirked, "Yes, it's me! The _real_ Mio Akiyama! That girl's an imposter!"

"How did you know about this?"

"Since the first musical number."

He pleaded, "But Mio-."

She barked, "DON'T _But Mio_ ME, Geo! I was the one that rescheduled our dinner plans, and agreed to have a birthday party here! Because, instead of debauchery and lies, I want happiness and fluff! My birthday wants to be perfect, and you idiots ruin it! Not you, Yui… of course, I'd give you a red card for eating my birthday cake, earlier."

Yui sobbed, "Why?"

Mio said to Geo, "Look, Geo, the point is, I don't want to have a bad birthday… I just don't want it to be as perfect as can be, like we're newlyweds. Besides, we have time… and we can get married soon, babe. Right?"

Geo said, "You're right… I don't get it… If that was Yamanaka, and you're here… then who-?"

The other Mio disappeared, as Mio giggled, "Oh, forgot it, Geo. She was probably an actor."

Sawako was dressed in a robe, as she said, "Well, you know what they say…"

 _(Sawako): Fluff is the new black to trust!  
It makes it cute, sans the lust!  
(Geo): Who cares if it's dirty?  
(Mio): Or anything flirty!  
(Yui): It's like a fluffy cake with chocolate dust~!_

 _(All): It's nice for a birthday to go!  
And we love to have the way it so!  
(Sawako): If Mio didn't come, I would've been caught!  
(Geo): Don't be so rude! It was all for naught!  
(Mio): See how everything went, to finish the plot!  
(All): Happy birthday, to our Mio~!_

They celebrated, as Mio was laughing, with a hug to Yui, Geo, and Sawako. Everyone else, including Mio & Geo's friends arrive, to have a party together. They cheered, as Mio giggled, "Thanks, guys…"

Geo kissed her and said, "Happy birthday, Mio…"

They hugged each other, as the others cheered on. The curtain went down, and the party continued on.

 ** _NOTE:_** _And the show's over!_

* * *

Mizuki appeared on the stage and said, "Hey, everyone. I wanna thank everyone for putting this fic together, and I want to wish a happy birthday to a great friend, _After School Tea Time's_ Mio Akiyama. Now, in case you're wondering, the skit we did was all staged, except that Mundy, my friend and bandmate, invited the rest of Tea Time, MegaStar, Ginti, and everyone else. And yes, Yui did snuck a bite of the cake… but so did Peter, since you may have missed out that there were _two_ bite marks.  
Now, the rest of the people are busy up in Alley Drive, on us, to have a proper birthday party, and even we treated Mio & Geo to a fancy dinner in a local restaurant in Times Square, and everyone in the cast was invited! The Gang chose to stay here, and prepare for our next gig, coming up.  
In any case, thank you reading, and I want to thank Mio Akiyama, Yui Hirasawa, and Azusa Nakano of After School Tea Time, Geo Stelar of MegaStar, Sawako Yamanaka, and Myu Momochi for being on this show. Incidentally, the sketch we did was-."

Suddenly, a woman in long black hair appeared, wearing her yellow dress. It was Asahi Sakurai. She called to Mizuki, "Uh, Mizuki… Bad news… It's about Mio & Geo…"

Mizuki asked, "Yes? What about it? Did they break up?"

Asahi explained, "Well… no… but… Apparently when Mio learned that Geo paid you tickets to have your audience go see MegaStar, she had to bring someone in to bring them back. Turns out that she was never asked about this."

Mizuki barked, "But it's too late! It's a done deal! I don't go back on the " _Are You Survive?_ " show, this Saturday! It's CBS's version of _Saturday Night Live_."

Asahi blushed, as she stepped back, "Okay, but it's your funeral…"

She left, as the 2nd Mio appeared, holding up a baseball bat. She grinned, "You won't do it?"

Mizuki said, "Mio… Geo was nice enough to do it for us! You don't have to be so mean about it! I'm not giving back those _MegaStar_ tickets he gave me, so fast!"

The Mio Imposter grinned, pulling her wig, "NO, Mio's okay with it…"

She revealed herself to have purple hair, "But I _wasn't_!"

Mizuki gasped, seeing Sonia Strumm, "YIPE!"

She ran away, heading to a tall ladder. She climbed up, as Sonia roared, "GET DOWN FROM HERE, YOU STINGY CHEAPSKATE OF THE E-CUP KIND!"

Mizuki cried, "I WON'T SURRENDER, EVEN IF YOU BEG ME!"

She said to the 4th wall, "Uh, goodnight, folks." and then stayed up on the top of the wall, getting away from Sonia.

She pleaded, "Night, Sonia Strumm~!" waving to her. Sonia waved her fist back at her.

* * *

That night, as Geo & Mio celebrated their birthday, they were in a hotel together, in bed. Mio blushed, as she said, "It was a lot of fun… I'm surprised that Miss Riley and Sonia made an agreement."

Geo said, "Yeah… It turns out that Mizuki _never_ asked Scarlet Riley about the tickets, and as punishment, not only she gave the free tickets back, but she cannot talking to you or our friends, for one whole month. I was generous."

"Yeah, but, you didn't have to. How can a woman like her be so cheap, she'd resort to petty moves like this? I tried talking out of it, but I just cannot say no to it. The play we did was amazing, but… a bit nonsensical, when Yamanaka showed up."

She went to bed, as Geo cuddled by her. He said, "Well, what's done is done. At least you had a great birthday."

Mio said, "Plus, I like how the story went. Plus, how we acted was convincing… But is it true that you had dinner reservations for us?"

Geo said, "Well, we do. I figured that we have a little celebration, before we go back home."

She asked, "But what about your band?"

He and Mio went under the covers and giggled, "Well, you'll see, soon enough, baby."

They make out under the covers, as Mio was happy that her birthday ended happily… though, she felt uneasy about what occurred, earlier.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading~!  
Happy birthday, Mio Akiyama!_**


End file.
